


Check Up

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Thace, Dress Up, Fondling, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Omega!Ulaz, Some role play, abo dynamic, light teasing, riding cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Thace needs a little physical attention.





	Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people, hope you’re enjoying these fics so ar I’ve been posting from my slumber sinfultrails. Any questions IM me, especially if it’s about the ABO headcanons.
> 
> I blame a friend of mind for this idea, SHE KNOWS WHO SHE IS.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I look ridiculous.”

  
“Come on Ulaz…”

  
The doctor leaned his head out with an unamused look on his face at his mate laying back on the bed, left in only his underwear. He was smiling and waiting, giving him a small wave.

  
“How did I let you convince me to even where this stupid outfit?”

  
“My love, please, I said you didn’t have to wear it if it makes you uncomfortable—”

  
“Shush,” Ulaz hissed, eyes narrowed, “Its just..been a while since I’ve done anything….like this.” The doctor pulled back in and sighed, “I’m afraid you’ll laugh at how I look.”

  
“Ulaz. You could honestly just be wearing a plastice bag and nothing else andnyouds still look gorgeous as hell to me,” Thace retorted, “I promise I won’t laugh.”

  
“You say that now….” Ulaz rolled his eyes fore a slight smile crept on to his face “Sweet talker…” he sighed and he slowly took in a deep breath. He could do this. It’s not like their doing this in a doctor’s office where anyone could step on.

  
And this was his mate for stars sake! His loving, supportive, handsome mate who hardly asked him for anything like this before…it was just for fun.

  
With another deep breath Ulaz cleared his throat “Well sir….” he smoothed down the skirt of the sexy outfit down “it seems you may need a….” he leaned on the wall in what could be described as a ‘seductive’ pose, “Physical~”

  
Thace looked up….and he blushed deeply ““O-oh…!”

  
There stood Ulaz, with soft violet fishnets, and a black sexy nurse’ outfit that’s skirt stopped just a few inches above his thighs showing th soft light color of his fur along his beautiful strong legs. There was a slight peak at what could only be silky lace panties.

  
“Well sir? What do you think hmmm?”

  
“Y….yes…!” He cleared his throat when he squeaked that our, returning his voice back to normal “Ye-yes I think you are right sir.”

  
Ulaz held in a chuckle at the look on his mate’s face. Aw how cute, he was flustered~

  
Ulaz hummed as he walked over to him slowly, “Lay back for me please. I need to make sure I don’t feel anything out of the ordinary…”

  
Thace gulped as he did as asked, arms raised over his head so his mate had complete access to his body, taking in deep breaths to relax. He purred softly as Ulaz knelt on the bed and he slowly strokes over his body, running those nimble steady fingers over his neck and down his chest, tracing small patterns over his abdomen. He blushed as his sides were stroked over sending soft tingles down through him.

  
“My my, what might this be?”

  
He bucked his hips up into the hand that cupped softly at the bulge that formed in the tent of his underwear, biting his bottom lip, “Nnnngh….!”

Ulaz chuckled quietly as he softly kneaded his palm against his mate’s covered cock, seeing a small wet spot forming on the garments covering it from the precum leaking.

  
“Hmmmm oh what could this be?” He slowly tugged the boxers off chuckling softly, “My my sir, what could have caused this?” He hummed and prodded lightly at the tip and smirked softly “It seems you are leaking.”

  
Thace bit his bottom lip and shivered “Nnnngh…Yes Doctor….” he arched slightly as the good doctor closed his hand around his cock and lightly squeezed. His eyes snapped open wide as he slowly arches his hips up.

  
“Tsk tsk tsk, my my dear sir, you’ve certainly got quiet a problem here….” Ulaz crosses his legs.

  
“Mmmm….nnngh…..d-doctor….” Thace hissed softly.

  
Ulaz hummed and slowly starts to pump him: “Although I do know the solution to this.”

  
“A-and that would be-eeeeee….!” Thace gripped the headboard of the bed, gasping softly, “Oh quiznak….”

Ulaz chuckled and released Thace’s hardened cock.

  
Slowly stood up on the bed over him giving him a perfect view of under his skirt as he planted his feet on either side of his hips, with a soft wink, Ulaz slowly and teasingly pulled his panties off down his fishnet clad legs and calmly pushes the garments off the bed with his foot.

  
“Well, one popular and most effective way….” he crouched down, giving Thace a good view of his slit, already glistening wet on his folds and twitching slightly as he gave a playful smirk, “Is fucking your brains out my dear sir.”

  
Thace could swear the heat roaming through his body had spiked higher at those words, mixed with the look on his mate’s face….

  
Ulaz slowly pushed his hips down, pressing the tip of Thace’s cock against his wet folds, shivering as he felt it rub over his clit. A soft groan escaped him as he slowly presses it into him clenching around it wantonly.

  
“Mmmmmoooooh….Ulaz…..!” Thace gasped, shivering at the familiar warm wet heat slowly wrapping around him the more Ulaz pushed down to take more of him in.

  
Those gentle hands press over Thace’s chest to help the other balance as Ulaz started to move his hips up and down slow and steady.

  
“Mmmm….oh stars….oh quiznak….!” The doctor tilted his head back slightly as he felt pleasure shivers run up his spine when his spot was hit. He gasped and bowed his head blushing harder.

  
He gasped and opened his eyes looking down when Thace reached up and gripped his hips and started pulling the skirt of his outfit up to reveal the garterbelts holding the fish nets up. Thace sat up and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the outfit completely off and over Ulaz’s head and throwing it on to the ground.

  
“Stars….fuck…You’re so quiznaking gorgeous…” Thace murmured softly and nuzzled up his neck softly, “Stars how….” he pressed his face into Ulaz’s chest as he starts to move harder into him, licking his lips.

  
Ulaz bit his bottom lip as he pushed his hips down with a soft growl hissing as he reached up and gripped Thace’s ears in a firm but gentle grip, rubbing them.

  
Thace’s eyes rolled back a bit at the treatment, gasping softly and arching up a bit as he starts to thrust up harder into him. He pressed his forehead to mate’s leaning up for a deep kiss to silence his groan of pleasure.

  
“Mmmmmm….!”

  
Ulaz growled pushing his own hips down to meet the other’s gasping and shuddering. He moved to grip Thace’s shoulder, digging his nails into his back as he arched hard.

  
“I’m….oh stars Thace I’m….!” His body trembled harder the closer he was getting….!

  
Thace growled in response before he bared his sharp fangs and bite down into the side other’s neck with a grunt—

  
Ulaz froze, his eyes going wide and mouth hanging open as he clamped down around Thace’s cock, feeling the other cumming inside him as his inflating knot manages to push past the rim…

  
Breathing heavily, Thace released Ulaz’s neck before falling back holding him close and slowly rubbing up and down his spine Nandi shoulders looking at him softly in the eyes.

  
They laid there a moment, catching their breath and trembling slightly….

  
Ulaz cleared his throat, “I….I think..l.that will be all for the check up…today….”

  
He was answered with a snort and then a soft wheezy, breathy laugh before being pulled down slowly for a soft kiss.

  
“I love you…”

  
“I love you too my darling.”


End file.
